Foreign languages
by The Owls Made Me Do It
Summary: -"Sometimes, your stupidity amazes me, Potter","I bet it's not the only thing about me that amazes you, though," he said, grinning suggestively. Lily/James, Rated K. Story is somewhat better than the summary.


**Disclaimer: Nope, I am definitely not J.k. Rowling. Sorry (:**

**Thanks a million to my two Betas, I wouldn't have been able to publish this story without them :D **

**Thank you Macawtopia and BeckyLovesRiddle!**

It was about nine thirty as Lily sat in the common room, and she was starting to doze off. She dazedly looked at her notes, which had started swimming in and out of view, but she still had a lot more work to do.

"What'cha doin, Lily?" an amused voice asked, startling her. She dropped her notes on the floor, and looked up to see James Potter grinning roguishly at her. He helped her pick up her notes and looked at her expectantly.

She sighed "I'm learning French" she said, in an uninterested tone.

"Erm… why?" he asked, cocking a curious eyebrow at her.

"It's for my Auror application", she explained patiently, "I have to know at least one foreign language before I apply, for missions that involve going undercover and such".

James nodded, looking at her notes "And…you expect to be able to learn an entire language in _one night_?" he asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sometimes your stupidity amazes me, Potter", she said, suppressing a yawn.

"I bet it's not the _only_ thing about me that amazes you, though." he said, grinning suggestively.

She glared at him "Well, you'd lose that bet...and I have actually been taking French lessons for the past two months, you idiot."

"Then…" he asked, sitting down in the armchair next to hers, "might I ask what you would be doing in the common room, on a school night, after curfew, when you could be happily enjoying a long night's sleep?" he asked, eyeing her notes again.

"Trust me, there is nothing I'd rather do right now than get a good night's sleep", she sighed, "But sadly, McGonagall says I have to send in the application tomorrow. I'm meeting an interviewer on next week's Hogsmeade trip, so they can test me. So you see, I have to get this done _now_." she emphasized.

"Mmhmmm..." he said, not really paying much attention.

She sighed again, "James, please…I really need to get this done!" she cried, exasperatedly.

His head shot up and he smirked.

"What?" she asked him agitatedly.

"You called me James", he said, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

She blushed a deep shade of red and scowled at him, "Simple mistake" she stated.

"Hey, come on, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." he smiled.

"Well _don't._" she said, going back to her notes.

He got up and stood behind her chair, reading her notes.

She could feel him breathing down her neck. She sighed, feeling defeated.

"…Ja- , I mean _Potter_." she said, putting her head in her hands. "What do you _want_?"

"Besides the usual, you mean?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes.., besides the usual." she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged, and she took that as an 'Annoying you is pretty much it, darling.'

"Let me make this perfectly clear", she said slowly, as if she were talking to a five year old. "What will it take to get you to _go__away_?"

He sat back in his armchair, propping his feet up on the table, "You going out with me", he grinned.

"Not if you were the last person on Earth." she said, her nails gripping the side of her chair in fury.

He shrugged, "You'll come around".

The airy tone in which he said that only seemed to annoy her even more.

She slammed her head on the table. James watched her with amusement.

"Tell you what" James said, stopping her before she could harm herself any further, "How 'bout I help you with…what're you doing again?" he asked confusedly.

She slammed her head on the table again, "I'm finishing up my application, and practicing my French for the interview."

"Ok.., so how 'bout I help you with...that?" he smiled.

She cocked her head to one side, "Potter, do you even _know_ French?" she asked skeptically.

"No". James blinked.

"Then how would you be able to help me?"

James shrugged nonchalantly. "You could teach me."

"Teach you what?" she asked.

"French!" he laughed "Jeez, Lils, I think this lack of sleep is getting to you".

She scowled "And why would I do that? Not only would it put me behind schedule, but there is no way you of all people, would be able learn a foreign language in one night".

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She smirked "Yes…it is."

Five hours later, Lily had taught James everything she knew about speaking French, and, to her surprise, he had caught on remarkably quickly.

Lily : "Oh la la, tu te débrouilees vraiment bien..." (Wow, you're doing really well.)

James : "Merci, et penser que tu doutais de moi" (Thank you, and to think you doubted me..)

Lily : "Je doute encore de toi pour tout ce que tu fais sauf parler français, et peut-être faire des blagues..." (I still do. In everything other than speaking French, and maybe pranking.)

James : "Donc, tu admet que tu aimes mes farces!" (So, you admit you like my pranks!)

Lily: "Eh bien, un peu, quand elles ne consistent pas à lancer des mauvais sorts aux Slytherins" (Well, kind of when they're not based on hexing Slytherins, that is.)

James : "Ah, mon dieux, tu les défends encore après que tout ce qu'ils disent de toi?" (Oh, come on, you're still defending them after everything they say about you?)

Lily : "Je ne les défends pas!" (I am not defending them!)

James: "Si tu le dis..." (If you say so)

"Alright, alright, that's enough French for now…" Lily said, gathering up the rest of her notes. She really was exhausted.

"So… how'd I do?" James asked, grinning widely.

"Surprisingly, you did better than I expected you to." she smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Why, thank you." he said, sitting next to her. "There's one thing I don't get though…" he said, with mock concentration.

"And what pray tell, would that be?" she said, cocking her aside, and smiling.

He was staring at her and she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes… 'He's really not that bad…' she thought, inwardly grinning.

He was still staring at her, and she was staring back, the silence was endearing.

"How do you say… kiss me… in French?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

Lily's breath was caught in her throat, her mind was racing. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?'

A small voice in her head was frantically screaming, 'Get out of here you dolt!' Yet she couldn't, or rather _wouldn't_ move.

'Go on.' Another voice countered, 'Nothing's stopping you!'

'Of course there is!' The first voice shouted, 'He's JAMES POTTER!' ,

'So?' The other voice argued, 'He's changed…You know he has.'

Perhaps it really was her sleep deprived state of mind pushing her on, but she was actually considering it.

With a start, Lily realized that James was still waiting for an answer. Finally making up her mind, she leaned in slowly, and pressed her lips to his. "_Embarassez moi."_

They broke apart shortly afterwards, Lily as red as a tomato, and James with an ecstatic yet incredibly confused look. This was definitely not what he'd expected her to do. Lily couldn't help but laugh at his mixed up expression.

His shock slowly faded into a grin. "You know, I think I really like this language."

**Review ;) **

**Constructive criticism is welcome as well n.n**


End file.
